


Why are you in my house?

by oursisthefury



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: M/M, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: Freddie discovers that Carlos is in his house, holding his child. Panic ensues.





	

It was a feeling, a feeling that you got when something was wrong. You didn't know how you could sense it but you could. That's what Freddie Gonzalez was feeling right now as he shot up in his bed, he could tell something was off. Staring at him through the darkness of the room was a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "Shit!" He quickly turned on the bedside light and it illuminated the room to reveal an old face, the face of Carlos Madrigal. 

And at that exact same moment he realized that the snake vampire was holding his daughter Billie in his arms. "Let go of her!" Freddie exclaimed, scrambling out of bed to protect his daughter. Then he noticed that his wife wasn't in the picture. "Where's my wife?!" He demanded, scanning the room for a weapon. There wasn't one in sight and he cursed himself for not having a gun or a stake in the room.

"She's still watching TV as I would imagine." The vampire replied calmly, giving him a look. "You need to relax, ranger. I've only come here for you." That didn't explain why he currently had Billie in his arms. "Then why are you holding my daughter?!" The ranger snapped, giving the man a glare. "Well when I came in to get you, she looked like she was about to be upset so I calmed her down." Carlos explained smoothly, and Freddie noticed with horror that his fangs were out. "You bastard, give her to me right now." He ordered, walking closer to the snake vampire, who looked vaguely bored.

"No, I think she likes me." The vampire replied, flicking his snake tongue out and Billie watched it with fascination, she didn't seem scared of him. "See? That's what I did earlier." Carlos said almost proudly and Freddie wanted to ram a stake through his chest. "I don't care what you did earlier, I want my daughter back. Now." Freddie said threateningly taking a step forward. The snake vampire looked slightly miffed and resumed his usual facial feature, of boredom and smugness.

"Fine but I'm pretty sure that she likes me." Carlos pointed out, holding the baby out to the ranger, who quickly snatched her away. "You can't come and bother me for blood when my family is here, Carlos." Freddie snarled, taking a step back from the danger. "When else am I supposed to come then? I prefer drinking at night, makes it easier for me." Now Carlos seemed to be getting annoyed with him. "If you want to drink from me again, those are the rules." Freddie stated, putting his foot down.

Carlos laughed at this, his eyes flickering from a bright yellow to normal. "I'm sorry but when did you get to make the rules, ranger? Have you forgotten that I'm much stronger than you, and right now, you're at a disadvantage and I don't like your attitude." He concluded dangerously. "Listen, I'm sure that you could manage to avoid my family. You can manage on everything else." The ranger reasoned, sensing that he was treading on thin ice.

"I'll think about it." Carlos answered after a few moments, still sounding mildly pissed off. "But right now, I need some blood." The vampire said, looking at the ranger expectantly. "My wife can't come in and see blood suddenly staining my shoulder. How would I explain that to her?" Freddie argued and Carlos let out a sigh. "Excuses, excuses. Tell me then, ranger, would you rather I come back at a later time and bother you again? Perhaps when your wife is in the picture?" He questioned sharply, obviously annoyed.

"Besides, we could just clean up the blood really well, I mean it's not like I'm going to tear a chunk out of you." Carlos said with a small laugh, his eyes glinting. "... Fine. We'll do it now." Freddie replied sullenly, placing his daughter back into her crib. The ranger walked slowly over to the vampire, and pulled down his shirt a little to reveal his neck. Carlos' eyes seemed to light up at the sight and he let his fangs appear. 

Freddie tensed as the man drew closer to him, and to his surprise, he was pulled into an almost embrace. The snake vampire wrapped an arm around his waist, and put a hand on the back of his head. Now it was defiantly an embrace. "Hey, what are you-" Freddie tried to protest but was cut off by Carlos. "We're almost like lovers, you and I, ranger. You're my bloodslave." The vampire said softly, creepily, and at first he'd been kinda okay with the man. Now he wasn't. "We're not lovers, Carlos. I'm married and I thought you were in love with your boss?"


End file.
